iBe a Vampire
by BowlingIsMyLife
Summary: Freddie goes to visit his cousin. He is faced with danger and is turned into a vampire. Find out what he does when he returns to Seattle. Creddie story!
1. My Bite Night

**This is my first iCarly fan fic. It is a crossover of Vampire Diaries and iCarly at least for the first few chapters. This occures after iSaved you Life but they didn't break up. I hope you guys like it……Creddie story.**

_**My Bite Night**_

Freddie POV

"Hey Carls, I will see you in a few days I am going to see my uncle."

"Okay, love you Freddie be safe." I always love when she says that.

"I will, love you too." I said as I left the loft and went back to mine.

"Mom my plane leaves in an hour so let's go Uncle Zach is waiting for me at the airport."

"I'm coming."

We got down to the garage and put my bags in the trunk. My mom had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I don't think you should go to Mystic Falls."

"Why mom?"

"Because of you know."

"Mom I don't believe in Vampires."

"But…"

"Mom, I'm going okay."

Throughout the whole car ride she was constantly trying to make me stay but when we got to the airport I still left to the plane. We said our goodbyes and I walked into the plane. When I got to Mystic Falls, I was greeted by my cousin Stephan with his girl friend Elena.

"Where is Uncle Zack Stephan?"

"Freddie he pasted away a few months ago. We didn't tell anyone so people wouldn't come out here."

"How did he die?"

"It was a natural death, he got sick and he couldn't eat anymore and passed."

"Oh that is terrible."

He took my bags with I thought were really heavy but he picked them up and carried them like they weighed two pounds. When we got to the manor I was directed inside by my other cousin Damon. As I walked through the door I could hear Stephan talking to Elena.

"Stephan does he know?"

"No, he has no clue and I want it to stay like that."

I walked further into the manor and I couldn't hear them anymore. Damon took my bags up to my room and I set up my Xbox 360 in the living room. Then Stephan walked into the manor with Elena.

"So what don't I know Stephan?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No please tell me, my mom says that there are Vampires around here or something." Stephan and Elena looked at each other with a weird look on their faces.

"Your mom?"

"Yea she thinks there are vampires and she didn't want me to come but I don't believe in them."

"Good, cause we don't either."

I continued to play my Xbox until it was so late that I couldn't see outside. I walked to the door and I saw this guy standing in the road. A car was coming and he got hit. I ran outside to see if he was okay and that's when it happened. He grabbed me around the neck and started to drag me off the road. I screamed for help but couldn't scream really loud. Stephan heard me even though I could barely speak and came outside.

"Who are you, let him go."

"Stephan Salvatore, I thought this was your place."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know, but one step closer and he dies."

"Don't hurt him."

With that note the guy bit his arm and forced his arm to my mouth. He made me drink so much of his blood I was about to puke. Then he stopped, Stephan saw this and started to run to me.

"I told you not to move closer." 

SNAP…….

"Freddie……I'm too late." The weird guy was gone.

Stephan's POV

I grabbed Freddie off the street and brought him inside. Elena was waiting for me in the bedroom.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be if he has some human blood."

"Why what happened?"

"A vampire took him and made him drink his blood."

"I couldn't get there in time. He was killed as I moved."

"But…"

"He really isn't dead he will wake up in a few moments so I suggest you leave."

"No you can protect me."

"I can but he will be very hungry."

"I have to go to the blood bank and get him some blood."

"Go get Damon and tell him to watch Freddie."

"Okay…."

I left without her finishing her sentence. I had to go to the blood bank but first I went to the Bonnie's house.

"Bonnie I need your grandma to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need her to charm this ring so my cousin can walk around in the daylight. He needs to go back home soon."

"Why?"

"A weird vampire that new me took my cousin, who was human, made him drink his blood and then as I tried to save him, he snapped his neck."

"Grams!"

"Yes Bonnie."

"Come here."

"What is it…..Stephan Salvador, what may I help you with?"

I told her the whole story of how Freddie got forced into being a vampire and is now turning. I also mention to her that he doesn't live in Mystic Falls and has to go back home.

"Stephan I can help you but I won't."

"Why?"

"I can't risk having another Vampire running around in a different city hurting people."

"He won't I promise, he is only 15 and his mom will be really mad if I can't send him home."

"He shouldn't have come here."

"I know, I tried to keep him away but he came anyway."

She left after I said that. I looked at Bonnie and she gave me a look of I'm sorry.

"Bonnie please can you help me?"

"I don't know I might be able too."

"Thank you Bonnie."

"I need my gram's spell book."

"I can't help you look because I need to be invited in."

"Okay, stay here."

Bonnie was gone for over ten minutes. She still hadn't come back with the spell book. Then after 15 more minutes she finally came back with the book.

"Alright I got the book, give me the ring."

I gave her the ring and she said the spell over and over again. Then the ring started to glow. It glowed for about ten minutes before it finally stopped. It was finally done.

"Here you go Stephan."

"Thanks….."

"Stephan I got to go."

She shut the door on me. I took over and hour to get this so I only had about ten more minutes till Freddie wakes up. I hurried as fast as I could go which was pretty fast. I got there within seconds. I searched the blood bank for as much as I could find, I grabbed only three bags so it wouldn't look suspicious. Then I raced back to the manor.

"Elena I'm……"

"Stephan help!"

I raced up stairs and Freddie was attacking Damon.

"Freddie stop, I've got what your looking for."

He raced over to me took the blood out of my hands and drank as fast as he could.

"While he's distracted take Elena home." Damon yelled.

I took Elena home and raced back home. Elena was a little mad but she will get over it. When I got there Freddie was finally calm.

"Freddie we have to send you back home, so you can't be trying to suck the blood out of everyone."

"Then what am I supposed to do."

"Learn to control the urge, that is the only thing you can do.'

"But I'm so hungry."

I gave him some more blood but this time it was animal blood. He tasted it and wanted more so I gave him more.

"What is this blood?"

"Freddie it is animal blood, it keeps you alive but not strong."

"What do you mean?"

"Freddie, you have super human abilities now, but animal blood doesn't fill the need to keep you strong. You will have the speed, strength, and persuasion ability but it won't be as strong. If any vampire comes around you might not win."

"Why?"

"Because human blood is stronger than animal blood."

"Oh I see than I must have human blood. If I bite them will they become a vampire too?'

"No you need them to have your blood in their system before they can be killed." said Damon.

"Why would you tell him that?"

"He has the right to know."

"But now he might turn others and that can't happen."

I gave Damon a look and he ran towards the door. "I'm out."

The sunlight hit Freddie and started to burn him.

"Make it stop."

I ran and shut the door. I gave him the charmed ring.

"Now this ring will let you walk in the daylight without being hurt. This will keep people from uncovering your secret."

"Wait I can't tell anyone, not even my girl friend Carly?"

"No if anyone finds out about us all of us will die."

"Got it?"

"I do, so when can I go home?"

"Not for a few more days, by then the urges will subside and you will be able to control them around people."

**Will Freddie be okay…….How will Freddie act when he returns home…….Who was that guy that attacked Freddie in the first place……Keep reading to find out.**

**Sorry I rushed it but I only want the crossover part to be a few chapters. It is a Creddie story for all of those wondering. I hope you liked it, please review.**


	2. iWant to Return Home

**Thank you for the reviews. I picked this Cw show because I thought it could really get interesting. This is why I love fan fiction. **

_**IWant to Return Home**_

Freddie's POV

I want to go but I can't just yet. The urges are still too strong and I can't control them yet. Stephan was trying to help as much as possible. He would bring over Elena to see if I could control my urges. I would for about ten minutes then I would try to attack. Luckily I wasn't as strong as Stephan yet so he was able to stop me.

Finally the weekend passed and the urges were subsiding. I was able to control them now. Elena was helping me all weekend even if Stephan wasn't there to protect her. I was able to now drink just animal blood and not thirst for human. I was different than the others, their eyes would look weird when they saw human blood and I didn't. Stephan then came home.

"Hey Stephan when can I finally go home? I miss Carly and my mom."

"Freddie you need to spend one more day here."

"Why?"

"Because even though you can control the urge for blood you haven't had any experience out in public."

"Then lets go outside and try, I want to go home."

"Ok, there is a party at school and it will be good practice." Elena said.

"Good lets go, what time is it?"

"It is only 2:00 the party starts at 7:00."

"What the hell."

With that I ran outside knowing that the ring I had on my finger would protect me from the sunlight. I got outside and saw a fox and chased after it. I was amused at how fast I had become. I got to the forest and continued to look for more animals to chase. Then I smelt this weird aroma that was beautiful but different. It wasn't human but it seemed familiar.

I ran back to the manor to tell Stephan and Damon. When I got there Stephan was talking to Elena.

"Stephan, I was out hunting and I smelt something so weird. It was different, it wasn't human and I don't think it was a vampire."

"What did it smell like?"

"It was smelt like a……it's really hard to explain."

"Did it smell like a tortured soul, like sparkling water, or death?"

"I don't know what it is. But if anything it smelled like a deadly poison which yea smelled like flavored water."

"Freddie there is something I have to tell you about Vampires."

"What is it?"

"There are vampires like us who have to be stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake to die. Then there are vampires that we call Shiners, we really aren't sure what they are, but they can't be killed unless they are torn into pieces and burned in a fire. They also have different powers than we do."

"What do you mean?"

"We have speed, strength, and persuasion. They have all that plus there own powers like seeing the future, reading minds, and etc. But for some reason you are different. I'm surprised you could smell them, I can't even smell them."

"Why?"

"Because most of us can only sense each other, none can sense other species of vampire. But there are more than just vampires. There are werewolves, zombies, and witches."

"Wow all myths I thought until today."

"Yea, most people don't believe in them but they are all real. The Shiners are the most competitive breed of Vampire. If they sense that you love someone and they know killing that person will be fun they will do that. Even if they run there are trackers that can find anything."

"So I can't be with Carly."

"No you can but be careful and don't have interact with her too long."

"Why not?"

"Because your eyes will change if you interact too long with her."

"Stephan my eyes don't change, they haven't and I can't make them for some reason."

"Wow you are very different from us, you can track shiners, you don't change when you smell or look at blood, and you have all the abilities we have."

"Well can I go home yet?"

"Tomorrow, be careful when you are back home. The vampire that turned you knew about us and might still go after you if he knows you. Also if you smell a shiner make sure you get the scent of human off of you. Just in case you actually interact with them because they will find her."

"I understand, but now let's go to that party."

We went to the party at his school. He introduced me to all of their friends. I could feel the urges coming but I was able to control everything. I was finally getting used to controlling the urges when I met someone.

This 16 year old girl was beautiful, she was a little pale. We started talking when I smelled the same aroma like I did in the woods.

"I have to go I'm sorry."

"It's okay; by the way my name is Sherry."

"Okay, bye."

I walked off to go tell Stephan. I don't think she knew who I was or that I knew who she was. I looked back at her and she was gone, it had been only a few seconds. I got to Stephan and Elena was with him.

"Stephan we have to go now."

"What is wrong Freddie?"

"There is a Shiner her. Her name is Sher………I can't move."

"Freddie are you okay?"

"I can't move my body won't move, Stephan that is her power to immobilize us. Run…"

"Elena we have to go now."

"What about Freddie?"

"Go, I'll be okay it's wearing off. I'll meet you at the manor."

By the Stephan an Elena were gone I was finally free from her grip. Then out of no where she popped out in front of me.

"I know what you are."

"What am I then?"

"You are what we call Shiners."

"We?"

"Yea we but I won't tell you who."

"I don't care, all I want is you."

I could sense that she was strong than she showed. The aroma was really strong; there was more than one at this school.

"Why are you and your kind here in Mystic Falls?"

"My kind? Oh you mean my friends. How did you know there were more than one?"

"I can sense you shiners."

I knew that if I kept talking to her I could distract her enough to loosen the grip she had on me.

"So where are your friends Freddie?"

"What friends, I'm the only one of my kind here."

"No you are not; we have been tracking you here since Seattle. We found you and knew you could lead us here. We have been looking for the Salvators for way too long."

"Well then you know where they are but you don't know where I am."

With that I was gone. She had loosened her grip enough for me to get away. I quickly ran to the manor and I could smell Sherry and her gang getting closer. I ran inside to warn Stephan and Damon.

"Stephan there are more than one and they are after you, but the girl Sherry is after me I must leave now."

"Okay you can run faster than us go to the airport when they get here."

"Stephan they are stronger than you and Damon. You can't win without help."

"We already got that covered." He introduced Bonnie to me.

"Who is this, she smells like a witch?"

"My name is Bonnie and you are right, I am a witch. I am here to help." She said trying to persuade me.

"Shiners really don't know about witches and what they can do." Stephan said.

"So what is the plan?"

Stephan went into detail about the plan. He said it as soft as possible so if they got here before he was done they couldn't hear. He said that there was a spell on the house that wouldn't let vampires leave once it was set off. He also said that the only way to get out is if Bonnie died. But she would be out back waiting for the signal.

When he finally finished explaining everything I got a whiff of Sherry scent.

"They are here, I can smell them."

"Freddie, take Bonnie out back and then come back in here as fast as possible."

I grabbed Bonnie by the arm and pulled her over my shoulder. I ran and dropped her off within seconds so they couldn't track me.

"Stephan they aren't looking for you."

"I know Freddie but you need all the help you can."

"Stephan is right Freddie you will need all the help you can get." Damon said passionately.

"I have never seen this side of you."

"Guys we don't have time go please and get ready."

"Alright we are ready, be careful."

"Go they are at the door go…."

They had just got out as the door was knocked in. When they showed their faces, there were 5 of them. Four of them were guys and the only girl was Sherry.

"Why are you after me Sherry?"

"Because you were meant to be my mate. I picked you out when we first met."

"When did we meet except for today?"

"Remember the episode of iCarly when you had the win a date contest."

"Yea."

"Well I saw you on the computer and I just had to have you. Then I chased you here and witnessed you getting turned by Cornelius. He was my first mate and when he got turned to one of you I couldn't be with him. I tried to kill him but he wouldn't die. Then he saw me trying to get you and tried to save you."

"Save me, I can't go back home for too long because of him."

"Well don't worry now because he is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I chased him off he won't be bothering us and I've got men going after him."

When she said that she blinked and it was the perfect timing to. I ran out of the house and told Bonnie to activate the spell. Just as the spell went up one Shiner got out before it went into effect.

"Wow, Salvators, finally I get to kill one of them." said the unknown shiner.

"Bonnie start a fire." I yelled.

Bonnie used her powers to start a fire.

"Alright Damon can you take care of him?" Stephan asked.

"Yea no problem this will be easy."

"Alright I am going to protect Freddie on his way to the airport."

"Then let's go Stephan."

Stephan and I ran to the airport. We got there and the plane was about to leave. I got to the drop off when the aroma was back.

"Damon couldn't kill him. Damon is alive I can smell him but that shiner got away from him."

"Then go now I will hold him off so he can't track you."

I got on the plane and as it took off I could see Stephan and the shiner fighting. It looked like the shiner was winning but I really couldn't tell. When we landed in Seattle Carly was waiting for me.

"Freddie!"

"Hey Carls, I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you."

"I love you too but we need to go now so let's go home."

I got in the car Carly had and we drove back to the loft. I knew I was away from danger at least for now but they wouldn't stop until they found me. Even with Bonnie's spell stopping them, they will find me and Carly. I've got to keep her safe.

"I hope Stephan is alright." I whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

**Did Stephan stop the other vampire from following Freddie…..Will Bonnie's spell hold up….Will Sherry ever get out and go after Freddie….Keep reading to find out.**

**Thank you for the reviews but if you don't like it please let me know. But thank you again. Please R&R and keep reading.**


	3. The Secret

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just like you did the first two. Thank you and continue reading and reviewing.**

_**The Secret**_

Freddie's POV

Three weeks went by and I haven't heard from Stephan or Damon. I gave Elena my number so just in case something happened I would know.

Carly and I were getting really attached. I loved spending time with her and I was changing every day. I was getting stronger and stronger. When I had to go hunting I had to leave Carly. I couldn't take her with because she would find out of course.

We were at the mall when I was getting really hungry again.

"I got to go Carly."

"Where do you have to go Freddie?"

"I'm just really hungry, and the food court is all the way across the mall."

"Okay well I will be in Jcpenny's."

"Okay I will be back in a few."

I waited for her to turn her head before I raced off with no one noticing. I got to the forest outside of the city. I looked for any animal I could find but there wasn't any around.

The urges were getting to intense. I had to find something before I go after someone. Then I found a cave in the woods where all the animals in the forest were hiding.

I grabbed three rabbits and started to fest. I was full and I had to get back to Carly before she got suspicious. Then as I was about to race off Carly text me. I looked at my phone and the text said _Hey where are you? I'm at the food court and you aren't here._

I raced back to the mall as quickly as possible. I got to the food court and I saw Carly standing by the pizza parlor. I sped up behind her without anyone noticing.

"Hey Carly you were looking for me."

"Ya where were you?"

"I got something to eat and went back to find you."

"Oh okay well I didn't see you so I came here looking for you."

She kissed me for a really long 5 seconds. It seemed like forever. I really needed to go, I was smelling so many things that it was getting annoying.

"Carly can we go I'm getting a headache?"

"Sure Freddie, but let me use the bathroom."

"No problem Carls."

As she walked to the bathroom I could smell that there was another vampire her but it wasn't a shiner. I couldn't tell where it was but it was close. Then my phone started to ring. I picked up my phone and it was Elena.

"Hello Elena, is everything okay?"

"Yes and no. Stephan was able to kill one of the vampires after you but one got out of the house. She escaped in the middle of the night."

"How long ago?"

"She got out yesterday. Stephan told me to call you. He is going after her trying to protect you. I called to let you know so be on guard."

"Okay I will be on my guard."

I hung up the phone and I could still sense that other vampire. He wasn't close but he was in the mall. Carly then showed up out of nowhere.

"So who was that on the phone?"

"It was my cousin's girlfriend."

"What did she want?" Carly was looking a little jealous. I could tell by the look on her face.

"She wanted to tell me something about my cousin."

"So what do you have to be on guard for?"

"Carly I need to tell you something but I can't I promised my cousin I wouldn't."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Carly please don't ask, I promised I wouldn't."

"Okay fine, no problem."

As she turned away, I grabbed her and gave her a huge kiss. She didn't fight back, it was amazing and she was enjoying it.

"What was that for?"

"Carly, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too and I don't want to lose you either."

I grabbed Carly and took her to the car. We got in the car and the smell was getting closer. I stepped on the gas and took us home. When we got to the apartment we both went our respective lofts. I got to mine gave Carly a big kiss and went into my loft.

I walked inside and I saw blood on the floor. I followed the trail to see where it left. I was calling for my mom but I got no answer. I continued to follow the trail of blood trying to control myself from drinking it. I got up to my room and my mom was laying on the floor. She was bleeding out from her neck. I checked her pulse and she was gone.

"No mom, you can't be. Who did this?"

Carly heard me screaming this and rushed inside to try and find me. I could sense that she was inside so I ran down stairs to find her.

"Freddie what's wrong?"

"Carly she's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"My mom she's dead, she was killed upstairs in my room."

"It will be okay Freddie, it will be okay."

I was so upset that I was starting to cry. Carly grabbed me and gave me a huge hug. I started crying on her shirt. I wasn't really crying because I couldn't but I had to show that I was upset.

**1 week later**

We were at the funeral for my mom. Everyone who cared for her was here. Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Carly's granddad. My family was also here, even Stephan showed up when I called him to tell him.

He tracked Sherry to Canada but then lost her. He couldn't sense her anymore so when he got my call he came to see how everything was. He left right after the funeral; he left to go look for Sherry again.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." said Spencer.

"It's okay Spence."

"So who was that cousin of yours?" asked Carly's granddad.

"His name is Stephan Salvator."

"Salvator, is he from Mystic Falls?'

"Yea why?"

"No reason at all."

Then he left with a weird look on his face. He pulled something out of his pocket but I couldn't see what it was.

The next day I walked back to my room where I found my mom on the floor. I walked up to the crime scene and got a whiff of poison. I knew it wasn't a normal vampire who killed her. It was a shiner, but it wasn't Sherry.

**Who killed Marissa……Who is the mysterious vampire that was at the mall…..Where is Sherry now….Who was this new Shiner….Keep reading.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


	4. Secret Discovered

**Thank you for reviewing. Please give me any ideas that you want me to implement. I like the story line that I am writing. There will be a lot more action in upcoming chapters. Thank you again.**

_**Secret Discovered**_

Freddie's POV

It has been 3 weeks since my mom was murdered. Carly has been with me 24/7. She hasn't left my side since the funeral. Every time I had to go hunt she would want to come. So we would go to the park and I would walk off to use the restroom and find a squirrel to feed on. It wasn't as thrilling as a fox or coyote from the forest but it has the same effect.

Since Carly wasn't leaving my side we shared almost everything about ourselves to each other. I knew almost everything about her before but know I know a lot more. She would ask me what happened when I went down to Mystic Falls. I tried to get off the subject but she would never stop so I told her that all I did was hunt and play video games. Technically it was all true except for me being turned into a vampire and Stephan and Damon being one too.

iCarly had also been put on hold since my mother's murder because I wasn't up to it. We would have reruns going over and over again. It was best for me and Carly agreed.

One morning, I was in my room trying to sleep when I could smell Carly downstairs. I walked down stairs to see what was up. I got downstairs and saw her and her grandpa talking. I could hear everything they were saying.

"_Carly you need to come home."_

"_Why, granddad?"_

"_It's not safe for you here."_

"_I am fine."_

"_I don't trust this boy. Especially since he left to go see his cousin in Mystic Falls."_

"_Why is that Granddad?"_

"_Because when I was a boy I knew a fellow name Stephan Salvator. He was one of my best friends when I was about 17. He said that he moved from Mystic Falls."_

"_What does this have to do with Freddie?"_

"_His cousin looks exactly like my friend and has the same name. Also, back in the day Mystic Falls was known for Vampires. They would hunt during the night but for some reason they could walk during the daytime."_

"_I don't believe in Vampires and Freddie would tell me if he was one."_

"_They are real though Carly. I knew a girl who thought she had mystical powers. Her name was Sherry. She could read my mind. She told me she was a witch so when I heard about Vampires I knew I had to believe. Sherry left one day and so did another one of my friends Cornelius. They ran off together or so people told me but I never saw them again."_

"_That is awful granddad but Freddie won't do that to me. And so what if he is related to a guy who looks like a guy you know. They could be just relatives."_

"_Just be careful around him okay."_

"_Okay granddad I will."_

Her granddad left shutting the door hard. Sherry knew him somehow and Cornelius too. That means that she wasn't always a blood sucker but a vegetarian. It is the only way that she could resist attacking humans. So she can read minds to. That is all that I could think about.

Then I saw Carly head for the stairs. I raced back up to my bed and lay down. Carly came up to my room and came up to my bed.

"Freddie are you awake?"

"Yes baby I am."

"That is good. So how are you feeling? I am so worried about you."

"I am doing okay now Carls, you don't have to stay with me. I am doing fine.'

"Yes I do Freddie, I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned towards me and gave me a huge kiss. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I was enjoying this and so was she. She started to take off my shirt. I unbuttoned her bra and took off her shirt when she stopped. She looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Freddie?"

"Yes I am Carly. You want to do this do. You want to have sex with me too." I didn't realize I was using persuasion on her.

Her eyes were wide open and it looks like all she could focus on were mine.

"Carly, you want to have sex with me right."

"Yes, I want this; I want to have sex with you."

"Then kiss me."

"I will."

Again I didn't know how to use persuasion so I didn't realize I was using it. She kissed me with so much passion that I thought she really wanted to do this. I unzipped her pants and took them off. She then took mine off. I took off her underwear along with mine. It was happening so fast that I didn't think.

"Carly I love you."

"I love you too baby."

She rolled on top of me and made me insert myself into her. We were so consumed it was great. Everything we did was fantastic.

When I woke up the next morning, Carly was still lying nude next to me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her toward me.

Then I noticed a mark on her neck. I had bit her neck and started to drink her blood. She was still alive thankfully; I didn't drink enough blood to kill her. She twitched and started to awake.

"What happened?"

"Carly you don't remember."

"No I don't, why am I nude and you too?"

I now realized I must have used persuasion on her. I didn't mean to but now I know how to use it. I grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss. I looked into her eyes and started to use persuasion on her.

"You remember everything that happened tonight."

"I remember everything that happened. We had sex and you bit my neck afterwards. Then I passed out for some reason."

I didn't want to tell her what I did but as long as she remembered that was good enough for me.

"I had a great time last night."

"Me too Freddie."

"So do you want to get dressed?"

"Yea I think I should."

I walked out of the room to let Carly get dressed. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I could smell another vampire in my room. I quickly ran into my room but no one but Carly was there. The smell was still in the room and I looked all over my room. There was no one but us. I thought I was imagining things.

"What's wrong Freddie?"

"Oh nothing I thought I heard something."

"Oh okay."

I looked around the room again and the smell was weak. It was still in my room though. I turned towards Carly and the smell was coming from her. It couldn't be Carly; it must have been my smell on her.

**What was the smell Freddie sensed……Why was it coming from Carly…..Who could it have been……Keep reading to find out.**

**Sorry it was short. I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to go much further and expose stuff for future chapters. Read and Review. Please and Thank you. **


	5. A Life Time of Scares

**Thank you for the reviews. I see I have been getting several hits for this story. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this one.**

_**A Life Time of Scares**_

Freddie's POV

A month passed and Carly was acting different. She was throwing up a lot and getting these weird cravings. She looked like she was changing too but I couldn't tell what it was. The smell I was getting stronger and stronger by the day.

Carly's senses were getting stronger too. She could smell my scent but she thought it was just my body odor. I decided it was time to give Stephan a call.

I waited till Carly got out of the room before I called. The phone rang twice before I got an answer.

"Stephan, its Freddie."

"Hey Fredo."

"I got a question for you Stephan."

"Sure what is it?"

"I don't know why but Carly is starting to smell like one of us but she hasn't been turned."

"Did you do anything?"

"I bit her on the neck and started to drink blood but she was fine."

"That wouldn't do it."

"Then what would?"

The out of nowhere Carly came back into the room. She had something in her hand.

_"Freddie, I just got out of the bathroom. I'm pregnant."_

"You're pregnant!"

Stephan was still on the phone and heard me talking to Carly.

"Freddie you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You had unprotected sex with her."

"I don't remember exactly. It was a month ago."

"That would do it, because everything for vampires is enhanced. So if you had unprotected sex with her and she conceived a child, you guys are in trouble. Since everything is enhanced, she will give birth in 2 months."

"Why is that?"

"Because each month she is pregnant is 3 months of growth for the child."

"So that is why she is getting weird cravings and is looking different."

"Yes but try to keep her away from people. In a week or so she will start to crave blood. You will need to tell her about you soon."

"Why will she crave blood?"

"She will crave it because the child inside of her will be half human and half vampire. The only way to feed it is through blood, so to keep up her strength she will have to drink blood."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you let her drink yours. You can't die from it and it will feed the craving."

"Okay thank you Stephan."

"No problem."

"So have you found Sherry yet?"

"No not yet I am on her trail now but she has been feeding. Every time she feeds I try to feed but she is faster because she drinks human blood, I don't."

"That's not good where are you now?"

"I chased her into Chicago. She isn't anywhere close right now so don't worry."

"Again thank you."

"No problem."

I looked back at Carly and she looked at me.

"So what were you talking to Stephan about?"

"You could hear it so….."

"Yea I can and I don't know why I can."

"Carly please sit down."

She sat down and I told her everything. I told her that when I went to Mystic Falls that I was turned. I also told her about how every time I left to use the restroom or something I went to hunt. I told her that I don't feed on humans I feed on animals. I also told her that she would soon crave blood and turn until the child inside her was born. I also told her that it would take 3 months instead of 9.

She was in complete shock. She didn't believe what I was saying until she could feel an urge like she never felt before.

"What is this feeling inside me?"

"What does it feel like?"

"It's like a craving for…..me."

"It is the child inside of you feeding on your blood. You need to keep up your strength so feed off of me."

"Are you sure……yummm."

She grew fangs and dug into my neck. The feeling was so strong that it felt like she was taking all the blood in my body. Even though she couldn't it still felt weird. I wanted to feed off of her so badly. I was able to restrain myself until she was done.

"I have to go hunt be right back."

With that I was gone and back with in moments. I got back and she was feeding on the mailman that came to the door.

"Carly you aren't supposed to feed on humans."

"Why they are so tasty, you should try."

"We can't because that is how we will be found out."

Then her mood switched after I mentioned that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

"Because I couldn't if I told you and someone figured it out they would find me."

"Who would find you?"

"More vampires called Shiners. They eat humans and animals but they are different then us they are stronger."

"But still it isn't like I was going to say anything."

"I know but I couldn't take the chance."

Her mood then changed to hunger and started feeding on the, still alive, mailman. I tried to stop her but she was stronger than me and forced me out my window. I was able to race back up in time before she killed him. She stopped and the blood was pouring out of his neck. I took one look and I couldn't resist anymore. I dug my fangs right into his neck. Carly and I finished him off.

She was still hungry. The baby must be feeding off of her more and more. The hungrier she got the more the baby fed. I flew out to find another animal for me and Carly to feed on and when I got back she was eating someone. I got inside again and she was feeding off of Gibby.

"Why is Gibby here and why are you feeding on him?"

"He wanted to borrow your camcorder and he just smelt so good. You were also taking to long."

"We can't be feeding off of him."

"But no one will miss him."

"No, stop now."

"Fine."

With that she threw him across the floor and towards the door. I grabbed him and took him home. I told his mom that he was attacked by a weird animal and I was able to scare it off. She gave me a big hug and I left. Carly was in the car she was feeding off the animal I had grabbed.

"Gibby tasted a lot better."

"I know Carly but once our baby is born you won't have to feed on humans anymore."

"But I like being like this."

"Carly, I don't want this for you. You will never be able to live life right. You will stay young forever and watch your loved ones die."

"How do you know this you have only been a vampire for a few months?"

"Because Stephan has been a vampire for over 100 years."

"What so Granddad was right?"

"Yes he is right; our whole bloodline is now tainted."

**What will Carly do…..How will she deal with this new news…….Why couldn't they kill off Gibby….Keep reading to find out.**


	6. What Now

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you for reading my fanfic. I really enjoy writing this. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I sorta had writers block.**

_**What Now**_

Gibby's POV

While I was unconscious, all I could remember was Carly attacking me for no reason. She knocked me out by punching me in the back of the head before I could defend myself. It had been days before I finally awoke.

"Gibby are you okay?" my curious mom asked.

"I'm fine."

"So what happened, you were bleeding from your neck? Freddy said it was an animal attack."

"Mom, it was no animal attack. We need to get everything ready."

"For what Gibby, what are you thinking?"

"Mom, it was Carly, she attacked me. I think Freddy turned her."

"Why would he do that, are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive mom. Just look at my neck this is no animal bite."

My mom walked into the kitchen to grab the phone to make a call. I walked to the closet and grabbed a small metal case out of it. My mom then walked back in as I opened the case.

"I called Carlyle. He will be up here within days. He just has to get everyone together."

"Good Mom." I said as I was putting together a metal staff.

"What are you planning Gibby?"

"I am going to go after them alone. You wait for everyone to show, if there are more than those two we will need them."

"When are you going after them you are still so weak?"

"I'll give it a few days, I see them in school and I'll see how they react around me."

"Okay but be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will be fine."

**At school the next day**

Carly's POV

Another week pasted and the cravings were getting worse. I walk through the halls of Ridgeway High School always hungry. I can't hold the cravings back anymore they are too strong. The only thing keeping me from attacking every student was Freddy.

"Good morning Sam." Freddy and I both said.

"Mama needs ham, let me eat." She replied.

"So Sam how was your trip over the weekend?"

"It was okay but we had to leave early."

"How come?" asked Freddy with a concerned look.

"That is none of your business Fredweird."

"Sam seriously why did you leave early?" I asked.

"We saw some weird animal hunting a bear in the woods. My mom's boyfriend didn't know what it was and didn't want it to find us so we left."

I turned to Freddy; he looked at me and gave me a nod of the head. The bell rang and Sam walked to class but Freddy and I speed stepped **(AN: that is what I called it**) to the bathroom.

"Freddy was that you in the forest?"

"I don't know but it probably was. But how are your cravings?"

"I can't hold them back and I'm so hungry and weak. I need something to eat."

"Okay."

Freddy took his hand and bit down on his arm causing him to bleed. I walked over to him and grew my fangs but this time my eyes were now changing too. I bit down on his arm and started to drink. Every drop of blood was making me stronger and stronger. The cravings were finally going away.

We walked out of the restroom with Freddy's arm bleeding badly. He rolled down his sleeve and waited for it to heal. We were walking to class when Gibby walked up to us.

"Hey Freddy, Carly how's it going?"

"It's going good, how about you? Your wounds heal well?"

"Yes they did, I was out for an almost a week. Carly, it looks like you've gotten bigger."

"Yes, I know, I don't like to talk much about it."

"Oh how come?"

"Because I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Oh okay that is fine. So Freddy what type of animal attacked me? My mom said you scared it off what was it?"

"Uh………I believe it was a coyote."

"But they don't attack people at least they aren't supposed to."

"I really don't know what it was."

"Oh ok." Then a click noise came from Gibby's pocket and a horrible sound was making my ears bleed. Freddy was covering his ears too trying to not hear the noise.

"What is that noise?" Freddy and I both asked.

"What noise I don't hear anything."

"Carly go to class let me talk to Gibby alone."

"Okay I will go; I'll see you in math."

I walked to class but on the whole way there I could still hear that horrible noise.

Freddy's POV

"Gibby turn it off."

"Turn what off?"

"Gibby turn the siren off."

"I don't know what you're………"

I threw Gibby up against the lockers and held him by the throat. I grabbed what was in his pocket and broke it in my hands.

"How'd you know about this?"

"That is none of your concern Benson. Anyways it won't be much longer."

Then I heard a faint click come from behind Gibby's back and a metal staff hit me in the stomach. I was sent flying backwards in surprise. Then Gibby turned toward me and shot a silver bullet toward me.

"Silver bullets are you kidding me? What do you think you are after?"

"I know what you are Benson, you won't get away."

"Gibby you have no clue what you are up against."

I speed stepped towards Gibby and hit him in the gut. He was sent flying into the lockers. When he hit the lockers it left a huge dent in them. He then raced towards me and tried to hit me with the silver staff. I avoided every attempt except for one. The one hit though was strong enough to throw me through the wall.

I got up off the floor wondering what the hell was that staff.

"What is that staff?"

"It is a staff carved from a meteor that landed on the Earth millions of years ago. It is the strongest material in the world. It was designed to kill Werewolves but it still works against Vampires."

"So you knew all about what I am. So this staff still can't kill me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the only Vampire that it might work against is Shiners."

"Exactly and you are going to die by this staff."

"I will tell you something Gibby; not every vampire is of shiner descent."

I speed stepped to Carly's class trying to get Carly away from Gibby. I saw that she was sitting in her chair anxious to get out. I raced inside without anyone seeing the door move and grabbed her. I speed stepped out of the class as fast as I could. I noticed that Gibby saw this and ran towards the school doors

I dropped Carly off at the car and raced back inside to grab something from my locker. When I got to the door I saw Ms. Briggs race out of the hole in the wall that was caused when I went through it.

"What happened in here?" she asked Gibby.

Gibby turned around to look at her. He pulled out another weapon I have never seen before. It was a small steel rod; it glow bright yellow before shooting a ray of light at her. Then she looked at Gibby again like she was in a trance.

Then he said, "You put the hole in the wall and you don't remember anything that happened today except for you making that hole."

"I understand I made the hole and don't remember a thing."

"Good!"

He turned around but I made sure I left before he got another chance to see me. I didn't want him to come after me again especially with Carly caring my unborn child around. I got back to the car and I made sure Carly was in the car. I looked back at the doors and saw Gibby chasing after us. I started the car and raced away.

"Why is Gibby after us Freddy?"

"He knows about us."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows that I am a vampire and he's trying to kill me. He has these weird weapons too but they can't kill me they only hurt me. We have to go home now; we can't let him catch us."

**Back at the school parking lot**

Gibby's POV

"Boss they got away, but this is a new vampire I'm after. The staff didn't affect him like the others."

"That is weird, are you sure?"

"Yea I am, so what now?"

"Carlyle is bringing up more gear; he will inform you about the plan."

**What is this plan……What was that staff and rod……Where did these weapons come from….Where will Carly and Freddy go…..Keep Reading to find out.**


	7. What Mama Doesn't Know

_**What Mama Doesn't Know**_

Carly's POV

We were racing down the street to the apartment complex. We ran up the stairs and got to the doors.

"Why are we here Freddy?"

"We need to grab our stuff and leave; grab everything you'll need to survive. Then leave a note for Spencer saying that you got a call from a college and me and you are going up alone."

"Okay I will leave something like that."

I raced inside to grab everything I needed to run away with Freddy. I got my clothes, my iPod, etc. Then when my suitcase was filled I wrote a note for Spencer and speed stepped out to the car. I got to the car when my phone rang.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Why did you leave school early without telling me?"

"Freddy and I had to go somewhere."

"Where Carly?"

"We got an invitation to a college and we were going to miss our flight if we didn't leave."

"Oh okay, but why didn't you tell me I would have come over to help you pack."

"I didn't want you tell you so you wouldn't pick on Freddy."

"Oh well mama likes to know these things."

"Sorry but some things are better if you don't know."

"True that, well Ms. Briggs is coming got to go."

I hung up the phone and I heard a car coming down the street. Then I could smell something that I've never smelled before.

Freddy's POV

I put all that I needed in a suitcase when I got a text from Stephan. It read:

_Freddy be prepared Sherry escape me and made her way towards you. She should be there within minutes._

Right after I read the text I could smell her approaching. I raced down to Carly and we got in the car. I started it up and was beginning to drive when Sherry appeared in front of us.

"Freddy who is that?"

"Carly do worry about it; take the car and drive I will deal with her."

"But I can't just leave you."

"Carly you have to. You are caring our child; you two need to be safe. Go, I will be right behind you once I'm done here."

Carly took the car and drove as fast as she could away from Seattle.

"Why are you here Sherry; I was happy being away from you."

"I told you Freddy I won't stop till your dead."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not dying today."

I sped towards her and threw her into a building. She went flying threw the wall. She raced towards me faster than I could see. She was faster than me, not good. Then she grabbed me by the neck and threw me through a bus. I sped back towards her and threw a punch but she caught it. Then she threw me again without even trying. She was definitely stronger than me too.

I tried over and over again to lay a punch on her but every attempt failed. She would catch my hand and throw me into building walls. The only way I could possibly defeat her was to get human blood in my system so my powers would enhance. I saw a nearby man and ran over to him. I grabbed him and drank his blood. I could feel my strength growing.

I ran towards Sherry, jumped into the air and grabbed her around the neck. I bit into her and drank some of her blood before I was thrown off. I was starting to feel really dizzy and was about to pass out. I was dozing off when Stephan showed up to help.

"Stephan we need to run; I can't fight anymore."

"I know we got to go know."

He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and started to run. We got about 50 feet before Sherry caught up to us. Sherry took Stephan by the throat and threw both of us at a wall. Stephan set me down and ran after her. He got a serious blow on her. She got so pissed that she charged for Stephan when she got shot by something.

Gibby then appeared out of a hole in the wall. He took out his staff and ran towards Sherry. He got a hit on her and it broke her ribs. It actually worked against her. She was still too fast for Gibby but he was able to lay some good hits on her.

"Gibby, it is great to see you again. How is your mother doing since last year?"

"She is alive unlike you."

"So since you are here that must mean Carlyle is close by." After Sherry mentioned that name Stephan eyes lit up.

"I don't need Carlyle to take care of you." Gibby said now charging at Sherry.

This distraction gave Stephan enough time to pick me up and speed step to find Carly. He was tracking her for miles before we finally saw her car. I passed out right after we got away, I had no clue what was going on at this time.

I woke up inside a hotel room a hundred miles outside of Seattle. Carly was sitting right next to me holding a rag on my forehead. I looked at her and she smiled; I could see tears running down her eyes. Stephan was looking out the window watching out for Sherry or Gibby.

I sat up for about 2 seconds before I felt dizzy again.

"Why am I so dizzy Stephan?"

"I don't know Freddy but you are changing."

"How so?"

"When you drank her blood you gained her power. Her power is to change forms. But because you are not a shiner you are reacting different to the transformation."

"What am I changing into?"

"I don't know what you are changing into. Also I don't know if you'll be able to change back. The last person to bite a shiner was a vampire named Benny. He died instantly because he couldn't harness the power."

"What about me is changing?"

"You're growing spikes on your back and arms."

"But I'm laying on my back."

I got up slow to make sure I didn't get dizzy. I turned around and saw several giant holes in the bed. I then walked over to the mirror and saw the spikes all over me. I stepped backwards and put holes in the wall I backed into. I turned towards Carly and sat down on the bed.

"Why is this happening to me?"

I looked at Carly again and she was starting to cry. She was grabbing her stomach and mumbling something. I walked over to her and she gave me a huge hug trying not to hit the spikes.

"What is her transformation then Stephan? If I'm turning into this then what can she turn into to?"

"She can change into any female human she devours on. So if she sucks the person's blood she can then change into them. But she can only stay in this form for a maximum of an hour."

"Then why is mine so different?"

"It is because we are of different than her, because of that you are turning into a different creature."

"But…., she is back Stephan."

"Wait where?"

"She is outside of the hotel. Carly hide in the restroom. She can't smell that you are human because of the baby's scent."

Stephan looked outside the window trying to make sure she didn't see him. She was bleeding from her stomach. Stephan was wondering why she wasn't healing and why she hasn't found them yet.

"Freddy, I don't think she can track you anymore because your scent changed when you started to change." He whispered.

I nodded at him to make sure she didn't hear me. I walked over to the window and saw her lift her shirt to check her wound. When she lifted her shirt her wound was glowing yellow. It was the same glow that occurred when Gibby shot Ms. Briggs with his meteor rod.

"Stephan she can't hell her wounds."

"I know but why?"

"I think it has to do something with the glow coming from her wound. It looks the same color as Gibby's staff when it shot a mesmerizing light at Ms. Briggs."

"The weapon he used must have the ability to keep her from healing."

"This weapon what does it do?"

"I don't know but I live from the hit he gave me with that staff but it did more damage to Sherry then it did to me."

"That is because the weapon isn't made to kill us. It is made to kill adamantium based life forms. Shiners skin is turned to adamantium when they become vampires. So are werewolves and only those types of weapons can kill them."

"How do you know this?"

"It is a long story."

"It's not like I am going to die anytime soon."

"Okay but after Sherry is out of sight."

**How does Stephan know this……What is Freddy turning into…..What are those weapons made of…..Keep reading to find out.**


	8. History Lesson

**I understand if no one reads this sense the title is History Lesson but trust me it is informational about how everything was started.**

_**History Lesson**_

Stephan's POV

I kept looking out the window to see if Sherry was still outside. She walked around the whole place before finally deciding to leave. I saw that Freddy saw Sherry leave and turned to hear what I had to say.

"Okay Stephan she is gone talk." said Freddy anxious to hear what I had to say.

"Yes please tell us, we need to know if we go up against Gibby again." Carly said.

"Okay, I will start by telling you were shiners come from."

Flashback

_The Shiners were created hundreds of years ago when a meteor from Hailey's comet hit the earth. The meteor had extraterrestrial life on it. These life forms were designed to drain blood from any organism. But the life forms found something they weren't ready for and attacked a human. The human was able to force the alien off of her and kill the life forms that came from the meteor._

_But what she didn't realize was that it infected her with a poison that turns her into a vampire if not killed before the poison gets into her system. She walked home and when she got home her husband and children were asleep. She walked into the house and fell to the ground in pain. She was screaming as loud as she could. Her skin was turning into adamantium and she was dying as a cause. When she was fully dead the poison brought her back to life. _

_Her husband and kids woke up to help her and when they got to her she was already turned. She had this sudden urge to kill them and did just that. She killed her whole family and then left in a hurry. She now had no place to go but had a sudden urge to attack every living thing. _

_She went from town to town attacking everybody she saw. Then she attacked a guy who was able to escape from her after getting bit. Then she learned that if you attack someone and don't kill them they become like you. That is how Shiners were created. _

_Twenty years after the meteor fell to the earth a man named Carlyle found it and decided to study it. He was able to bring it to a hidden hideout and study it. He took pieces off it and tried to figure out what it was. He put it in a bow and left it there for days. When he came back the pieces of meteor formed into a giant staff. _

_Years later he tried to something new with it. He turned half the meteor into a liquid form and infected human subjects with it. This had a different affect than what the poison had on humans. This idea turned against Carlyle by turning his subjects into werewolves. The same thing then happened with them. If they attacked but didn't kill that person they would be turned except all they needed to do was scratch them._

_Carlyle tried many things with the adamantium. He turned the adamantium into weapons to fight against the creatures he created. These weapons weren't as strong as they are now but they were still strong. The weapons could stab through the vampires and kill them instantly. The adamantium touching more adamantium caused a reaction that caused death. But when he used them against the shiners he found that they worked but didn't kill them. He then realized that the only way to kill the shiners was to hack them into pieces and burn them. _

_To fight them he made sure that the weapons would be able to pierce their skin. He also made axes, swords, anything that could pierce skin. As time went on he tried one more thing that would ruin his life forever. He put adamantium into his own bloodstream after adjusting the affects it had. It had different affects on him. It made him into a mutant who was able to live forever. It changed his DNA and made it so he could heal himself when he got hurt._

_As the years past, after I was turned into a vampire, I found him when he was looking for more employees. He needed more employees to help him. I worked for him for ten years before he realized I never aged. He wanted to use the adamantium on me to see how it affected me but I wouldn't let him. I took as much of his equipment I could find so he wouldn't come after it with me. But while I was working for him I helped him make the staffs that shoot silver bullets. I also helped him create items that could manipulate minds. But this is all I know._

Freddy's POV

"Wait then what about the glow on Sherry's side. What could keep her from healing?"

"I don't know what weapon that was. When I left he hadn't finished perfecting the weapons."

"Well does he have any clue how to kill us yet?"

"No because I don't think he knows our kind exists. I don't think he realizes that there are more than just shiners."

"That is good."

"Yea it is. The only one problem though is that he runs a defense program against any supernatural being. And everyone who works for him is just like him. He was able to turn all of his subordinates immortal."

"But I've known Gibby forever."

"You do because there is more than one Gibby. His mother was told to have more kids and when they get to a certain age they are given the adamantium to keep them alive. He makes sure that all of his subordinates are under the age of 18. The only ones allowed over that age are the mothers."

"Why would he do something like this?"

"Because he wants to rule the world."

"How is he going to do this?"

"He is going to do this by winning the war."

"War?" Carly and I both asked.

"Yes the war between humans, shiners, and werewolves."

"Then why is he after us?"

"I don't think he is after us personally but he was told by a witch that a halfling will be his demise. So he vowed to never let any halfling be born. But what he doesn't know is that the war is started by a halfling."

"Who is this halfling?"

"Bonnie had a vision when you left. She foresaw your child being the cause of this war. That's why I am here now. I am here to protect you three."

"But why our child; we aren't even shiners."

"Your child is the cause because when he/she is born it will be so powerful that everyone will be afraid of him/her. He/she is destined to kill Carlyle and the shiner population."

"What about the werewolves?"

"They will die during the war. I don't know how to win the war all I know is that your child needs to live for us to win. Once he is of age we will enter the war."

"What about Elena and Damon?"

"Elena and Damon are going to be here once your child is born."

"But that won't be for a couple another 2 months."

Then Carly noticed something that got us off the subject.

"Freddy you're spikes they are growing on your legs now."

"Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I be normal?" Just as I finished that sentence I felt pain be on all belief.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Carly and Stephan was doing everything they could to ease the pain but it wouldn't go away. After minutes of torture my fever came back and I passed out.

Carly's POV

"Why is he going through this Stephan and I know you know why."

"Carly I know a lot but this is a surprise. But I do think that the blood he drank is trying to kill him but because he is already dead it is making his DNA change."

"But why is it so painful?"

"I don't know."

Freddy was sleeping peacefully and looked like he was feeling no pain. He would turn every once and awhile and his skin was changing colors. He was also growing claws. Then Stephan noticed that Gibby was outside the hotel room.

"Carly stay in here with Freddy I will take care of him."

He raced outside and confronted Gibby. He pulled out his staff and started to attack. Stephan dodged move after move before getting struck. He was sent flying into a car, he got up and charged at him. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a vending machine. Then he grabbed the staff Gibby dropped and put it in his pocket. Gibby then pulled out a sword he had in a bag he brought and went back after him.

As the fight was going on I turned to look at Freddy and his condition was getting worse. His skin was completely dark and his hands now looked like paws. I wanted him to wake up and go help Stephan but he wouldn't budge.

**What is happening to Freddy…..Will Stephan beat Gibby…..When is this war…..How will it end…..Keep reading to find out.**


	9. iFace Gibby

**Sorry for the long wait again. I have been working on ideas of how this chapter is going to go. I finally got the idea today and I think it will work well. Read and Review if you like it, if you don't then don't.**

_**iFace Gibby**_

Carly's POV

The fight between Gibby and Stephan was racing on. I could see that it could go either way. Stephan would get sent flying. Stephan would get up and send Gibby flying. If one of them got hit they would shake it off and go back after one another.

The fight was just plain brutal. Stephan was getting cuts and bruises all over his body. He was a lot weaker than Gibby because of his staff but he kept on trying. Stephan was fighting with an ulterior motive; he was trying to keep Freddie and me from dying.

I looked back at Freddie and he was still in a lot of pain. He was now growing his fangs but this time they were bigger than before. I knew that if he didn't snap out of this he would probably change and never be able to change back. I don't know if I can deal with that. He was the perfect boyfriend and if he can't change back I don't know if I will ever love him the same way.

I looked back out the window and I saw that Gibby had Stephan pinned. I could see that the fight was going to end and I had to do something.

Stephan's POV

"Gibby don't do this. Carlyle won't win the war this way. He is just using you and he will kill you once he is done with you."

"Carlyle isn't like that; he is a great leader and a great father to his children."

"No he uses you; I used to work for him I would know."

"You don't know anything Vampire. Carlyle will never use us. He needs us to win this war between you and us."

"Don't you get it the more you fight the more your anger gets the better of you? You can't understand reason. I have known several Gibby's in my lifetime and all of them died at the age of 21. Also all of them were related to you, all your brothers."

"No I am the only one in my family and I've been alive for more than 19 yrs. Nothing has happened to me yet."

"If you keep fighting the adamantium will drive your anger and cause you to change. If you change he will have to kill you. Just leave so I don't have to hurt you and so you don't have to die."

"The adamantium in my body is fine it is the only thing that keeps me from dying. Also, it was made to keep us alive for an eternity. Carlyle fixed it so we wouldn't change."

"You don't get it do you? Carlyle never fights because he knows the danger of it. He realizes that if he fights he will turn and once you turn you can't turn back. That is why all your brothers are dead. It is because they fought against the Shiners and changed. He was forced to kill them; I don't want that to happen to you."

"No he fixed that nothing will change me. I've been in so many fights and nothing has changed me yet."

"Once you get older it is harder to control the adamantium and you change. Please stop this now?"

"No I must kill you Vampire."

I could tell he was changing. His eyes were changing from blue to red and his face was changing too. His skin was changing also; it was getting darker and darker every second the fight went on. I had to end the fight now or I won't be able to win it if he turns. Out of nowhere Gibby was knocked off of me and was struggling to get someone off of his back.

Carly's POV

"Stephan run I can hold him off."

"Carly get off of him he is too strong."

"No I got him……." I was sent flying off of his back and into a pole.

Gibby looked over at me and started walking towards me. His eyes were dark red and his skin was getting darker.

"What is happening to him?"

"He is turning; you have to go wake up Freddie now I will need him to win this fight."

"I tried he won't budge."

"Then get out of here before he turns and gets too strong."

He was still walking towards me and wouldn't stop. Stephan tried to distract him but he would fight him off and continue towards me. The baby in my stomach was making me hungry for food and in this situation there was no one to feed on. Gibby got closer and closer when he started turning more and more.

Now his face was starting to look like a werewolf and he was growing fur all over his body. Stephan took the staff he took from Gibby and stabbed him in the stomach. The staff went through his stomach and came out the other end; Gibby fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Thank god it is over." I said thankful my life is safe.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but it was my only option."

"That is okay Stephan ever since Freddie was turned I have seen a lot of weird things."

"That is good, so why are you with Freddie by the way?"

"I don't know but when he saved my life back when it made me realize that he really did care. As we started dating I realized that I loved him back and ever since then we've been together."

"That is amazing…..Look out…..!"

I turned around and I saw Gibby leaping at me with his teeth bared. I had to avoid the hit so he didn't scratch me. I jumped back and flew into a trash can. Stephan then leaped in front of me and took the blows. He couldn't be affected by Gibby's scratches but with me being human I could be.

Stephan was sent flying back into the vending machine and pop started flying at them. Several cans shot at Gibby and hit him in the face. He got so angry that he started tearing apart the machine. This gave me time to run to safety.

I got to the hotel room and ran towards Freddie to try and wake him. I could see that Freddie was getting hungry since he hadn't eaten in days. I pulled up my sleeve on my arm and bit into it. Freddie needed his strength so I decided to give him my blood to drink.

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker but I could see that he was getting stronger. Then I noticed that his transformation was getting worse so I ripped my arm away from his mouth. I went to the window and saw Stephan flying at me when out of nowhere the window shattered and Stephan was out of sight.

I now looked out the broken window when I saw a creature fighting the now fully turned Gibby. I looked back at the bed where Freddie was and he was gone. The creature out there was him and I didn't know what to expect.

Freddie jumped at Gibby and kicked him with the back of his leg. He sent spikes into his side and Gibby yelped in pain. Freddie then again leaped back at Gibby shot spikes out of his back and several hit Gibby in the stomach. Gibby couldn't dodge the spikes fast enough and each time he got hit he felt pain.

Gibby was getting weaker and weaker from each spike that hit him. But Freddie was stronger than ever. Freddie then finally decided to end the fight and leaped at Gibby grabbed him by the neck. Then he put him over his back and pulled him down on the spikes on his back. Each of the spikes went through his body and Gibby was now surely dead. **(A/N: Sorry I had to kill him off, but it had to be done to save them.) **

Freddie leaped towards me and when he got to me he gave me a look of satisfaction. After the look he pulled his arms towards his body and changed back to normal.

"Freddie your back to normal."

"Yea finally I was getting worried I would never be back to normal."

"But what woke you up?" Stephan asked curiously.

"It was the snack that Carly gave me when I was sleeping that gave me the strength to wake. And the anger I felt when I saw you flying at her made me go after Gibby."

"How did you know that you would change back?"

"I didn't but I hoped that Carly's face would give me a reason too."

After Freddie explained everything to us we felt a presence that we have never felt before. We turned around and saw Damon, Elena, and another girl with them. The girl looked very familiar and then I realized the girl was Shelby Marx.

"Damon why is Shelby Marx here?"

"I thought that we would need some help and I found her at a bar. I asked her if she knew you and she did. So I figured that she would be perfect for Freddie's first turn."

"But I've never turned anyone before."

"We already told you how to do it. I even brought the human blood she will need to make the change. All you have to do is let her drink your blood and kill her."

"But…."

"No buts Freddie with your new powers she might be the only one that is strong enough to deal with the change. If I am correct she will get different powers and if her powers are great she will be a great ally to us."

"I don't know…."

**Will Freddie do turn Shelby….Will Shelby become a vampire like Freddie….Or will Shelby be turned and have it end up not working. What will happen keep reading to find out.**


	10. Freddie's Decision

_**Freddie's Decision**_

Shelby's POV

"Damon why does it have to be me?"

"Because Freddie you are a unique vampire and Shelby is a unique girl. I believe that she is the only one that can become like you."

"I know but still what if it fails and she dies; I don't want that on my conscious."

"She won't die I promise Freddie." Stephan reassured Freddie.

Freddie turned his head towards me and I could tell that he really didn't want to do it. He had a look like he was afraid for me. Carly on the other hand had a look of rage towards me.

"Freddie I can handle it I promise everything will be okay."

"Are you sure Shelby? Once I turn you, you can't go back to the way it was. You do understand that the life you could have will never happen."

"Freddie I understand that, I just want to save the world. Damon told me that you were going to need all the help you could get."

Flashback

"_And the winner is Shelby Marx."_

"_Thank you, thank you very much."_

_I was walking out of the ring when a strange man walked up to me. He had a strange look in his eyes that seemed so familiar. He was talking to me like he was trying to mesmerize me._

"_You will come with me and won't remember anything that happens."_

"_What are you doing sir; I am not going anywhere with you."_

"_What how are you stopping my compulsion; you must be wearing fervaine."_

"_What is fervaine?"_

"_Wow you really are a unique girl. Please come with me and I will explain everything."_

_I followed him to the back of the building where he told me everything about vampires being real. He told me that he was a vampire and that he needed my help. He also said that a friend of mine was in danger and I was the only one that could help._

"_Who is this person that needs my help?"_

"_It is Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. You know them from the web show iCarly and you fought Carly in a match."_

"_How did they get into this?"_

"_Freddie is my cousin and when he came to visit a while back he was turned into a vampire. Now that he has become one his girlfriend Carly is pregnant with his vampire child. When the baby is born a huge war will break out between Shiners and Werewolves and we must protect the child from them and the hunters who are after the child too."_

"_But…"_

"_I don't like to admit it but if we lose this war the world life as we know it will seize to exist."_

"_But why me?"_

"_Because my dear you are a unique girl. You are different than the others I meet. You can resist my compulsion without the help of fervaine. You are also the strongest person I have ever met. Doing this will also make you so strong that you won't believe it."_

_I agreed to go along with him. I walked with him out the door and I met a young girl who was waiting at his car. I walked up to the girl and introduced myself._

"_Hi my name is Shelby Marx."_

"_I am Elena Gilbert."_

"_Are you a vampire too?"_

"_No I am not a vampire. My boyfriend is Damon's brother, who is also a vampire; he is out protecting Freddie and Carly now."_

"_Oh so you are okay with that?"_

"_I am okay with it because even though he is going to outlive me I feel safe around Stephan and he makes me feel alive."_

_On the trip to Seattle the car ride was silent. We would stop to get gas and occasionally for beer but this was for Damon since me and Elena weren't old enough to drink yet. After a while Elena started asking me questions about what it was like to be a MMA fighter. I told her all of the stories and how it was like a thrill._

_When we finally got here I could sense a presence like no other. I asked Damon what it was but he didn't know. When we finally saw you I could tell that what I was sensing was Freddie. I wasn't a vampire yet but I could still sense him._

End Flashback

"If I do this you will need to feed right away. Once you are turned for the first few days you will need to learn to control the urges. If your transformation will be anything like mine you will feel a lot of pain before it is complete. Once it is complete you should have powers beyond all belief."

"What powers?"

"I don't know Shelby, my new power is to transform into this weird creature. If you become like me you might get the same but each person is different."

I looked back at Damon and he had an annoyed look on him. I then turned and looked at Carly and she had the same look.

"Okay cut the chit chat you love birds. We need to get this rolling so we can move on. We need to get out of here so we can protect you guys from Sherry and Carlyle." Damon said angrily.

"Shelby are you sure you want to do this?"

"Freddie for the last time I am fine with it. Everything will be okay and I am ready to inherit these powers."

"Okay here we go."

Freddie grabbed his arm and bit into it. He had blood coming out of his arm like he hit an artery. I walked towards him with a look of curiosity. He gave me his arm and I dug my mouth into his arm. I drank as much blood as I could without getting puking. After I was done drinking his blood it felt like my insides were on fire.

"Why are my insides on fire?"

"I told you, you were going to feel a lot of pain. It is the poison that is in my blood, it is what makes you get mystical powers. Now here comes the real pain." Freddie said with a weird look on his face.

I had backed up away from him when he speed stepped towards me and snapped my neck. I was dead instantly.

Freddie's POV

"Damon I hope this works."

"Freddie we all hope this works. But to be honest I really don't care either way I just don't want Carlyle to rule the world."

She was dead for several minutes when she finally woke back up.

"Wow that was a really short reanimation time."

"What do you mean Freddie?"

"It took me hours before I came back to life."

"Is that good?"

"I don't know Shelby. Do you feel any different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel dizzy, headache, fever…."

"Yea but it isn't that bad."

"Shelby go lay down because in a matter of moments it will be so intense that you won't be able to stand. Damon she needs to drink the blood now and if I'm correct it will make the transformation go faster."

Damon handed Shelby the blood and she went inside the hotel room. I followed her inside the room and I made sure that she drank the blood. When she finished off the blood she laid down and I could see that the pain was getting more intense. When she finally passed out I walked outside with the rest of the group.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" I asked,

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked.

"We can practice or we can go get something to eat." Elena stated.

"Who will watch over Shelby?"

"I guess I will," I stated, "You guys go get something to eat, I'll watch over her."

**What will Shelby's powers be…..Will she live through the transformation……How strong will she be…..Keep reading to find out.**


	11. Complete Change

**I know many of you don't like Freddie's Decision to change Shelby. But I have ideas for her.**

_**Complete Change**_

Freddie's POV

Everyone knew that Shelby was going to get through this but I was still afraid. I don't know why but she is the one person that could see me for who I was except for Carly. I was Shelby's best friend. Over the time I was keeping n contact with her, telling her about how I was doing how Carly was doing and Sam too.

I was a really good friend to her. Before Carly and I officially started going out I was hanging out with Shelby without Carly knowing. We kissed a few times but it was nothing serious because I still loved Carly. So we just kept in contact.

I could tell Carly realized that there was something going on between us so she was getting really mad. I decided to stay and watch over Shelby to make sure that Sherry didn't come back and try to stop her.

We had great ideas for Shelby. If her powers were as great as mine we could kill any hunter in our way. We probably could even stop the war from starting but knowing the way Gibby was it wouldn't be easy. The only way though to stop this war from happening is to kill Carlyle before the baby was born.

'Shelby please live through this I can't defend Carly all alone' I thought to myself. I wasn't powerful enough to fend off shiners by myself. Even with this new power I wouldn't be able to beat Sherry. Werewolves were different; I could easily beat them alone because they had no logic to their attack strategy. Every move they made was based off rage.

I walked back into the hotel room and saw that Shelby was still fighting the transformation. She wouldn't accept it and let the transformation take over. "Just relax Shelby if you fight the transformation it will take longer and will be more painful" I said out loud hoping she would hear me.

I turned and walked out of the room and went to the back of Damon's car. I opened up the trunk and of course there were hospital bags full of blood in there. I grabbed four of them and walked back inside. I got over to Shelby and opened up a bag and made sure that Shelby drank it all. I took another bag and drank the blood myself.

I needed to drink human blood now because the transformation needs human blood for me to transform. If I don't drink the blood I will be so weak that the power I now have will kill me. I had to keep up my strength. I knew that if Shelby drank some human blood it would build up her strength and make the transformation easier for her.

I walked back outside and I saw Damon and Stephan in the distance with a girl. The girl didn't look like Elena or Carly, but who was she. Then I saw Stephan get sent flying into a wall. I looked at Stephan and then back at the girl. It was someone I have never seen before. I raced over to them as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast, and I attacked the mysterious girl.

She was sent flying back into a wall. As she got up she looked at me and hissed towards me before charging after me. I moved so fast that she flew past me.

"Leave now or you'll be sorry."

"Who is this boy Damon?"

"I am your worst nightmare now leave!!" I was getting very angry.

"Anna don't fight him he will kill you faster than it would take for you to flinch." Damon said.

"Why not Damon, if you just turned him recently then I should be able to defeat him easily."

"This is why………….."

I was so angry now that I was able to transform into my creature form. I grew my spikes on my arms, legs, and back. My skin turned dark and my hands and feet were turning to claws.

"What is this, he is a shiner?"

"No Anna he isn't a shiner but run now before he kills you." Stephan said with compassion in his voice.

"I can take hi……"

I sent her back flying into a pool faster than she could blink. She now had several spikes in her stomach. I was able to change what my spikes were made of. Knowing that she was like us I turned them into wood spikes. She was in so much pain that she couldn't pull out any of the spikes. I raced over to her, picked her up and was about to kill her.

"Freddie wait!!! Please put her down."

I turned around to see that the voice that told me to stop was Elena. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why she was trying to hurt us?"

"No she was here to talk about Carlyle."

I saw that she was getting really emotional and I changed back to my original form. "See this is why you shouldn't get me mad. Don't underestimate me I'm stronger then you think."

"Okay I'm sorry; now please get these spikes out of me."

I grabbed the spikes that were in her stomach and pulled them out. She was weak so that I raced back to Damon trunk grabbed some blood and handed it to her. She drank the blood and I could see she was getting her strength back.

"So what do you know about Carlyle?"

"He has Jeremy, he didn't want me to tell you this but I turned him."

"YOU WHAT?!!" Elena screamed.

"He asked me too and at first I didn't want to but I fell in love with him. We were hanging out for the longest time and eventually he felt the same way and we couldn't live without each other. So I decided the best thing for both of us was to turn him."

"Now Carlyle has him. What else could go wrong?"

"Elena calm down it is okay we get him back."

"She better hope we get him back or next time I will let her die."

"Please go on Anna, how did Carlyle get Jeremy?"

_Flashback_

_Anna's POV_

_We were going for a walk and when we were outside a man walked up to us. He pulled out a weird staff that was glowing, he said that we were a menace and needed to be destroyed. I fought him for a while but I could tell it was no use. The guy and his weird staff were too strong for me. _

_He was wondering why I wasn't dying from the hits but couldn't figure it out for himself. Then he said something that really stuck out. _

"_Why won't you die you stupid Shiner. Carlyle said this would kill you."_

_Then I realized what the staff was, we tried to get away but he had set a trap for us and Jeremy was caught. Then out of nowhere several more of those men came after me. I had to get away to save Jeremy so I left him there. I got rid of the other men and ran back to find Jeremy when I saw them putting him in a truck._

_I follow the truck for miles before it stopped. I got to a safe distance and hid were no one could see me. I sat there and watch them load Jeremy off the truck when Carlyle came out._

"_You are no Shiner are you boy?"_

"_What are you talking about; what is a Shiner?"_

"_A shiner is a type of Vampire and by your reaction I can tell you haven't been around long enough to know about them. You do know one person who could tell you more about them."_

"_Who?"_

"_His name is Stephan Salvatore."_

_I could tell that Jeremy knew better than to say that his sister was dating him. "I don't know who you are talking about."_

"_Oh you will. Take him inside and lock him up."_

_They took him inside and out of my sight. But another truck pulled up and unloaded a scent so familiar. It was a Shiner they had captured. When they got out of the truck they had a young boy with them. _

"_This is the Shiner that has been stealing my equipment."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Throw him in the cell with the other vampire. They will make good cell mates."_

_End Flashback_

"That's when I came to find you. It took me weeks to find you when I heard that you left to chase after Sherry. I waited to see if Damon went after you and sure enough he did."

"That's why I felt we were being followed."

"Damon you never thought that I could tell you didn't have a clue."

Freddie's POV

Her story took forever but it was very informative.

"We need to find him, Anna were is Carlyle's base?"

"It is miles out of Mystic Falls. Nowhere near here."

"Then why are there so many hunters in Seattle?"

"I don't know."

**Why are the Hunters in Seattle…..What is going to happen to Shelby…..What is going to happen to Carly and Freddie….Will they save Elena's brother…..Keep reading to find out.**


	12. New Power

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to private message me them. Thank you very much. Now enjoy the new chapter.**

_**New Power**_

Freddie's POV

"Okay guys we need to figure out why the hunters are in Seattle and we need to save Jeremy." Stephan emphasized.

"What is the plan Stephan?" I asked.

"Okay Carlyle doesn't know who Damon and Anna are so we need to split up. Damon and Anna go to Carlyle's base and see what you can find out."

"Why do I have to be paired up with him?"

"Anna we know you and your mother don't like Damon but give him a break. He has been through a lot with Catherine and everything. Also, because he doesn't know who you two are it will be easy for Damon to enter his base with ease."

"Fine!"

"Stephan you know I work alone."

"Damon it will be better if you had back up. Now both of you be careful. Keep us updated when you get there we need to know as much as we can. The only thing you must refrain from saving Jeremy too soon. If you rescue him very early we won't be able to gather info."

"Stephan you can't just make me leave him there till the mission is over."

"You have to Anna if you change the plan they might find out more about us."

This was the best idea that Stephan could come up with. No one like his plan but me, we need as much information as possible for the sake of everyone.

"Freddie."

"Yea what's up?"

"Once Shelby's transformation is complete, you and her will stay here and protect Carly. Teach Shelby everything you know so she is ready to fight once you guys are summoned."

"Right, but what about you and Elena?"

"Elena will stay here with you. You will need to protect her from Shelby until she can control her bloodlust. I am going to investigate the hunter problem."

"Okay everyone follow the plan and stay together. Don't get separated. Damon if you guys are found out get out of there as quickly as possible and get Jeremy out of there."

"Whatever I'll do what I want."

"Damon!"

"Fine."

Everyone left to do what they were told to do. Elena, Carly and me went back to the hotel room to check on Shelby. She was still lying on the bed in pain. She was growing weaker by the second. I ran out to Damon's car that he left and grabbed more blood out of the back of the trunk. I gave Carly three of them and drank one for myself. I also gave Shelby one of the bags so she would grow stronger.

Shelby was now just starting to change. She was growing taller but only by three inches. Her nails were also growing really long. She was gaining the same power that I was but it was different. The ground below her was shaking every time she felt a little pain. Her skin was turning brown her hands were turning into claws. I looked back around the room while I was feeding Shelby blood when I noticed that Shelby was growing a tail.

**Turn to Damon and Anna**

Anna's POV

"I'm sorry you got paired up with me."

"Don't be sorry that will risk the mission. Stay focused and don't lose it. If we do anything wrong the plan will be compromised and we might not be able to save Jeremy. You don't want Elena mad at you."

"Your right……Carlyle's base is about 25 miles more north."

We were already back in Mystic Falls. With our speed it was fricking easy. I want this mission to be a success. I still feel bad though that I got Jeremy into this. We were getting closer to the base because I could smell that deathly smell of adamantium.

"It is over this cliff."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya look."

Damon turned his head and I could tell that he knew what he was getting into. The base was huge. It had miles of space and several buildings for it.

"Anna do you remember where they kept Jeremy?"

"Yea they stored him in the middle building with the Shiner."

"Okay stay close to that building. Find a way in without being detected, once inside you will need to stay hidden and wait till I am done with the research before freeing him. Make sure the Shiner stays in the cage. We can't risk bring anyone else along."

"Okay I get it. I already knew what to do."

"Good I don't care what happens to you but make sure Jeremy gets out okay."

"Okay, here I don't like you either and don't care what happens but this is for the sake of the mission. Take this Damon." I gave him an adamantium sword.

"What is this?"

"Stephan gave me an adamantium sword so we could defend ourselves. If you get into trouble stab them in the heart. It is the only way to kill them."

With that I left to go find Jeremy. I got to the middle building without anyone noticing. I got inside and raced to Jeremy's cage. I hid behind boxes were no one could see me. I saw cameras everywhere but none were focused on my position. Then I saw Carlyle walk inside the cage.

"What are you?"

"I am a human what do you think I am?"

"Don't lie boy I know you are a vampire. The one thing I don't know is why you aren't a Shiner. I have only heard of one type of vampire and it is a Shiner."

"Well I'm not a shiner. I don't even know what the hell that is."

"A shiner is a vampire that was originally from outer space. They were created when one of the aliens was thrown off of a young girl and the poison caused her to change. We are a group of hunters who fight to eliminate the threat."

"Well good for you but it won't help you win the war."

"How do you know about the war?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do."

'Jeremy no keep your mouth shut.' I was thinking to myself as he was talking.

"What do you know?"

"I ain't telling you jack shit."

"Fine then I will keep you in here with your little buddy and let you rot until you choose to talk."

When Carlyle walked out of the building I got a phone call from Damon.

"Damon what is it?" I whispered.

"Are you inside by Jeremy?"

"Yea why?"

"I found something that they are planning. They are planning a complete obliteration of Seattle. One of the hunters located in that location called base and I overheard the conversation."

"How are they going to obliterate Seattle?"

"They are planning on using an Adamantium bomb that when it goes off will shoot the liquid metal into the air. If anyone in the city takes one breath they will be turned into werewolves automatically. Once this happens they will then send the hunters in to kill them all."

"Why are they doing that?"

"They want to start the war before the legendary child is born. If this happens the government will go all out to stop Carlyle. We need to stop this bomb from going off."

"When are they planning to launch it?"

"They are going to launch it once they find out how to kill Jeremy. If they learn our secrets we won't stand a chance to win."

"Alright I'll break him out now then."

"Okay there is a code that you need to enter. The code will turn off the cameras and will release the gate. The gate will only open for ten seconds so be quick."

"Okay what's the code?"

"The code is 57-grundy-8-shine-3"

"Okay thanks."

With that I hung up the phone and raced up to the security hatch. I barged in a knocked out all the guards who were watching the room. I knocked them out with an adamantium staff. I then entered the code and raced down to Jeremy. As I got there the door opened and I pulled Jeremy out.

I called Damon back and before the phone started to ring I saw him fighting hunters outside of the building.

"Damon I got him lets go."

"Okay go I'll catch up. When you get to a safe distance call Stephan and inform him."

I speed stepped to a safe distance to wait for Damon. I made sure that Jeremy got some blood in him so he was strong enough to move on his own. I grabbed my phone and called Stephan.

**Back at the Hotel Room**

Freddie's POV

Hours past when Shelby started looking worse. I had to give her blood every half hour to keep her strength up. She was starting to look less like a person and more like a animal. She was changing into a raptor but with different powers. Every time she would feel anything the ground would shake. I believe that she can control the earth with her emotions.

I went outside to make sure no one was around when I saw Elena come back with food from the buffet.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing okay Carly is feeding and Shelby is still unconscious."

"That isn't good because we need to move."

"Stephan called and told me to tell you to wake up Shelby. We will need her."

"Why?"

"Carlyle is planning to kill everyone in Seattle to find us. And we need you two to storm the base and shut down the bomb before it can go off."

"Okay I will stay with Shelby till she awakes but take Carly and get her to a safe distance. She is still human the adamantium will affect her."

"Okay."

"Keep her safe Elena, I am counting on you. Now go."

**Will they be able to stop the bomb before it goes off…..What will happen to the city…..Will Shelby awake and how will this power over the ground affect her…Keep reading to find out.**


	13. All For One

_**All for One**_

Stephan's POV

The bomb was out in the courtyard for all to see. Why would they be so obvious about hiding it? It just didn't seem like a good idea unless that is not the real bomb. I had to head down to the base. It was the only way I could get information on the real bomb.

I snuck into the base and found the research room. I raced down to the main computer killing any guard in my way. I got to the computer and looked for any helpful information on the matter. I couldn't find anything. I was looking in every file, every folder in the computer and couldn't find anything.

As I was about to give up a call from Carlyle went through. I found some of the scientist's cloths and put them on. I also took some classes from one of them to disguise myself and then answered the call.

"Carlyle sir!"

"Yes I am disappointed to tell you we lost the vampire boy. We didn't get a chance to learn how to kill them."

"Then what should we do sir?"

"Is the bomb stable under the center of the city?"

'So that is where they are hiding it' I thought, "Yes sir everything is set the bomb is ready to go off."

"Good, once the bomb goes off I want you to send all the hunters into the city to kill everyone."

"Yes sir."

"Good I will call when I am ready to start operation Black Cloud."

"Yes Sir!"

When he hung up I got back on the computer and looked for a file containing center city. I found a map of where the guard posts were, where the bomb was located; I also got a blueprint for how the bomb works. I downloaded everything to my droid so I had a way to show everyone. Once I got the info I closed all the files I had opened and left the building. I was surprised that they didn't notice that anything was going on.

Anna's POV

Jeremy and I waited for Damon for hours. He never showed up so once Jeremy's strength was up we left to go back to Seattle. I didn't know what happened to Damon but I had to get the information to everyone and hopefully Damon got back okay. Maybe he just couldn't find us.

We were able to get back to Seattle without being followed. I couldn't find Stephan, Elena or Carly. I finally found Freddie sitting with Shelby waiting for her to awake.

"Where is everyone?"

"I told Elena to take Damon's car and get Carly away from Seattle. Stephan on the other hand hasn't come back yet. He's been gone for a good few hours now I wonder if he's found anything."

"Let's hope he did because we need to stop that bomb."

"I know but we can't stop it without Shelby and she hasn't woken up yet. He transformation is almost complete though so it shouldn't be too much longer. If you're hungry I took the blood from Damon's car and put it in the fridge."

"Thanks we are really hungry."

I ran to the fridge and grab to bags of blood. I gave one to Jeremy and I drank the other. We sat around waiting for Stephan for about two more hours till he finally showed.

"Where is Elena, Freddie I told you to watch her?"

"Stephan she took Carly out of the city. They will be fine I promise."

"Good but now let's get down to business."

"What information did you get?"

"I found out that the bomb is located in the center of the city. I got several maps with locations of the guard posts and blue prints to shut down the bomb."

"Good what about when they are going to set off the bomb?"

"They aren't sure yet so we have time. I placed a recording device in the computer to record everything that goes into the system. We will know exactly when they plan to set off the bomb soon enough. So Anna where is Damon?"

"I was hoping he would meet us here. We waited hours for him but he never showed."

"That isn't good but knowing Damon he will be fine."

Freddie's POV

I listened to Stephan very thoroughly. I knew that he wanted to destroy this bomb more than anyone of us. I stopped listening and looked over at Shelby. She was still asleep and nothing was waking her up yet.

"Stephan I think we have to stop this bomb without Shelby."

"Why is that?"

"Her transformation is taking a lot longer than mine did. I don't think that she will wake up for a few days."

"Well we don't have a few days once; Damon gets back we are going to need to strike the base with everything we have."

"She needs to finish the transformation if I wake her too soon it could kill her Stephan."

"I know Freddie but we need her."

"I know that Stephan but I was different I could wake up and would be okay. She is different she is weaker than me. I don't know why but she is gets weaker unless I feed her blood. It is probably because she was just turned. I have been a vampire for months."

I was always concerned about Shelby but it was a friend to friend care. I was always in love with Carly. I finally got the girl of my dreams and all of this happens. I don't know what I would do if Shelby or Carly got hurt.

"Freddie we have to move fast with or without Shelby. It would be better having her but we strike tonight. I got more information saying that the guard shift change is at 2:00am. We will have 15 minutes before the shift change is complete. We will need to enter through a tomb in the Seattle graveyard."

"Why the graveyard? That is on the outskirts of the city isn't the bomb in the center of town?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is but the way in is through a tomb in the graveyard. It will lead us all the way to the guard posts. When they leave for their shift change we will enter the bomb site during that time. Once we get there Freddie you will have to stand guard. Once we set the bomb to activate we will have 30 seconds to get out. If we don't get out I don't know what will happen to us."

"Then I guess we get out in time."

"It won't be that easy. The bomb will take the whole fifteen minutes to set. By the time it is activated the guard shift will be complete. They will be all over us by then. Once the bomb goes off it should kill the guards and whoever is in there."

**What will happen with Shelby….Will this plan work….What will happen if they are caught when the bomb goes off…..Keep reading to find out.**


	14. Author's Comments

**Author's Comments**

Iknow many of you don't like my stories. I know a lot of you do. I am looking for ideas for several of my stories. I have also been busy lately and having five stories I need some helping choosing which one to continue with. I have a poll on my page asking which story I should continue with. If you could vote that would be fantastic if not it's no big deal.

Thank you,

BowlingIsMyLife


	15. iBe a Vamp OC contest

**To All My iBe a Vampire fans….. I know that I have been gone for a while but the latest chapters for this brought me to a halt but I think I got a good way to go on with it. I will need your help for it though. I am going to hold a contest for new characters to be put into the story. I need 3 new characters. One will be a mate for Shelby. The second will be a mate for Sam who btw will be entering the story very soon with a new twist. The last one will be an OC for Damon.**

**What I need form you:**

Name:

Age when turned or current age if not vampire:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color:

Hair Length:

Background story:

Why this character should win:

**You can either post your entry into a review or pm me with the info. Thank You and Good Luck**

**Sincerely, BowlingIsMyLife**


End file.
